


Unpleasant

by Arisingpremise



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Moomin - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Snufkin - Freeform, Unrequited Love, nothing extreme, perhaps not?, seriously moomin is gonna be miserable, slight mention of starving on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisingpremise/pseuds/Arisingpremise
Summary: Oh, how will Moomin live like this? Hours and hours of staring at nothing shouldn't do him any good...
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 23





	Unpleasant

The blanket was like a layer of hot ice spread against Moomin's body. When he turned to find comfort, all he felt was imaginary dust on him. His eyes burned and his throat was clamped shut from all of the short hiccups he tried to keep in throughout the agitating night. Everything itched so terribly. His face, paws, feet, and back were glued onto the sheets that latched onto his wet fur. If he were to even shift ever so slightly everything would weigh back on him rather sickly. Oh, how will Moomin live like this? He can't be doing this forever. Clinging onto his pillow as he stares at the aged-planked wall. But, oh, when he thinks about that friend of his...

His heart grows tighter and pulls against him.

A few tears escape Moomin before he can even register this involuntary feeling inside him.

It's not that he WANTS to be so annoyingly sad all the time. Being so absolutely done with himself that he skips dinner from time to time. No, he just so damningly wishes that he can free himself of yearning for what he can't have. Moomin, for once, wants to stop his wanting for his Snufkin friend. To stop imagining them sitting so close to each other. Looking at the resting sun settling down, bringing an array of bittersweet analogous colors of orange with it. How he'll look at his Snufkin's face that blends so nicely with the view. Oh, how wonderful that would be to witness so close. The thoughts just bring such a flutter in his chest. Maybe Snufkin will just so daringly look his way. He'll smile so knowingly at Moomin that makes him a little brave. Perhaps Moomin will hold him closer by his hips. And maybe closer. So just maybe then he gets away with a kiss on his cute face. And maybe a few more. Snufkin will wrap his arms around Moomin's neck to keep the moment every lasting. Moomin will then grab him by the waist and feel Snufkin closer to him than friends normally be. Feeling his heart beating with such a pace that makes him want his paws to wander and feel what he can do to make it last.

Oh by the Tove, he wants to cry again. His paws feel so touch starved and ache with heat that it really begins to hurt. He can't have it. No, he can't have anything, can he? Moomin heaved more pathetic sighing tears. His eyes hurt but he tries to just close them anyway. 

Everything hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
